


katee/tricia

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [12]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 4-28-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	katee/tricia

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4-28-08

Katee watches. It’s all she can do, her hands tied behind the wooden slats of the chair, her ankles cuffed to the feet. The wood seat is slick against her bare skin and she can feel wet and heat building and spilling, sliding over her skin. 

Tricia watches too. Lies there on the bed and watches Katee’s face flush with frustration and hunger. She watches Katee’s eyes darken as Tricia reaches down and spreads her skin, her fingers teasing over the pink flesh, tracing it carefully. Katee licks her lips as Tricia circles her clit, feeling the blood pulse in the hardened flesh, and has to close her eyes, imagining it’s Katee’s tongue against her skin. She wants it, Tricia knows, as she thrusts her fingers slowly inside herself, two of them scraping the inner walls with the slightest hint of nail. Wants Katee’s head buried between her legs and tasting her, fucking her, but this…this is good too. Knowing that Katee wants it, is burning for it. Smelling the hot need building.

Katee presses down against her chair, grinding against it, desperate for relief. Tricia laughs, hot and husky and needing, the end of it breaking off as she comes against her thrusting fingers. Katee groans and whimpers, knowing better to speak, though she can’t help the relieved gasp as Tricia slides off the bed and starts crawling across the floor in her direction.


End file.
